The Fairy of Miracles
by FaintlyFairy
Summary: There has never been a fairy like her before. No one with her kind of powers, but when a terrible truth is learned, will miracles be enough? This is a Winx Club Future Generations story. Sorry if the summary stinks, but i promise the story is much, much better. please read.
1. At the beginning

The Fairy of Miracles

**So it's been a while since I've written anything but I've had this on my computer for a while and finally decided I was going to upload it. So here is my new story. it is a multi-chapter and I will try to update this at least once a week. Please enjoy. **

**I do not own the Winx Club just my OCs and nothing more.**

She couldn't remember anything. Not her name, not where she came from, not even where she was. Nothing. Her limbs felt heavy like stone, but slowly she began to move them, awakening them from their slumber. Taking her time, she sat herself up and then tried to stand her legs felt shaky at first, getting used to the weight she was putting on them, but quickly they grew steady as she completely stood.

On her feet she was able to get a better grasp of her surroundings. All around her were trees and various plants. She saw a squirrel scurry up the trunk of a nearby tree and vanish into the branches above. Though she wasn't exactly sure where she was she knew she was in some sort of forest.

She took a few steps forward but stopped abruptly. She felt something fluttering behind her. Looking back she saw them, two large, magnificent wings shimmering in the light. She had wings. So she was a fairy. She wanted to try to fly but she sure how to get started. Deciding she would figure it out later she started walking forward again.

She wasn't sure where she was going, she just hoped that where ever ended up, there would be someone there that could help her.

She hadn't been traveling for long when she heard a twig snap. She stopped and remained quiet for a moment. Maybe it was just her imagination paying tricks on her. After all, the woods were starting to get a little bit creepy. Just as she was about to continue on she heard something move about. Looking around she saw something vanish behind a thick clump of bushes. Quickly she began to run. She wanted to get out of there and far from whatever that thing was she had just seen.

Once she felt that she was safe, she slowed her pace down into a walk, stopping for a brief moment to catch her breath. As she collected herself, a wolf pup rolled out from the thicket, landing in front of her feet. The pup jumped to its feet and looked up at her.

"Hi there little fella." She said getting down to pet it. Holding her hand just above the pup, he began to sniff her. He yipped in excitement and just when she thought all was good, his mother appeared, jumping in front of her pup. The wolf bared her teeth and growled. The fairy fell back, scared. The wolf thought that she was going to hurt her pup. Slowly she stared to crawl away from the wolves. It snarled and growled in anger and she felt almost petrified from fear. Quickly, she managed to stand and continued to back away, when a twig snapped under foot. The sound started the wolf and a chase began. Screaming she ran as fast as she could to get away from the beast.

The wolf was catching up when she tripped on a rock, falling to the ground once again. The wolf raised its paw to strike and she lifted her arm in front of her to try to protect herself. The wolf clawed her and she screamed in pain, but the strangest thing happened. It was as if the wolf felt bad for what it had done, because as soon as the wolf saw the cuts it had inflicted it stopped and backed away. Then it took off and vanished back into the forest.

Holding her arms, she stood once more and looked ahead to see a clearing just in front of her. Slowly she made her way to the opening. She felt happy when she found herself outside the forest but she felt really weak and tired and the wound on her arm pained her. She began to collapse to the ground, her eyes starting to close. The last thing she was a group of girls, coming towards her.


	2. Introductions

**Here is Chapter 2**

When she awoke, she awoke with a start. Once again she didn't know where she was. The walls were a pale pink color, several beds lined up in a row, a curtain between each one but none of them had been drawn. She found herself in one of the beds, the white blanket that was once covering her, now sat in her lap, probably landing there when she sat up just moments ago. Looking down at her arms, she saw a white bandage wrapped around the scratches, the pain now completely dull, almost nonexistent. Swinging her legs to the edge of the bed she placed them on the ground and stood up. Just like in the forest, she was wobbly at first but she was quickly able to steady herself. Something felt different though.

Looking behind her she found that her wings were gone. Her wings?! What happened to her wings? Her eyes grew wide and she could feel herself starting to panic. While there was no one in the room, she figured there might be someone around who could help her. Someone had to know what happened.

She went to the door and pulled it open. It lead to a hallway but there wasn't anyone in sight. She began to wander the hallway and saw many doors and stairs. She wasn't sure which way to go and kept going straight. She came upon a pair of large doors and paused. 'Whomever is behind these door must be very important. Surely they would know something.' She took a deep breath before pushing open the doors.

Inside the room she saw a desk with an elderly woman sitting behind it, her hair a snowy white, a pair of glasses perched atop her nose. Standing in front of the desk was a group of girls, four in total. They could have been the girls she had seen earlier before she collapsed but she wasn't certain.

"She's awake." One of the girls said. Her hair was cut in a short bob that angled down so it was longer in the front than in the bag. It was a bright orange color with a pink streak in the very front. Her eyes were a bright teal color and she wore a purple top that fell off of one shoulder that had fishnet like sleeves with a green mini skirt. On her feet were long white stockings that went to just above of her knees and purple sneakers.

"Hello dear. Is everything alright?" The woman asked her. She stood from her seat at her desk and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder and guiding her to a sofa. She gestured for her to sit down before sitting herself.

"Where am I and where are my wings?" She asked.

"This is Alfea School for Fairies. I'm the headmistress, Miss Faragonda." The woman began.

"So what's your name?" another one of the girls asked her, an eager smile on her face. She had long dark orange, almost red colored hair that lighted to a golden blond on the ends. Her eyes were a bright blue. Her outfit consisted of a deep blue, sleeveless mini dress and matching heeled sandals. She also had a silver heart shaped locket.

"Sera don't scare the girl." Her friend said pulling her back. She had tanner skin than the other two girls and midnight blue hair that was tied up in a high pony tail. Her eyes were a deep emerald green color, just a bit darker than the color of her outfit. She wore khaki colored capris with a green one-sleeved top and matching colored sandals.

"Thought that is a good question Serafina. Dear, what is your name?" Miss Faragonda asked her.

"I… I don't know." She admitted.

"How do you not know your own name?" the last girl asked her. Her skin was a deep brown and her hair was the color of dark chocolate that feel like a waterfall down her back. Her eyes were a hazel brown and she had on a pink halter style dress that fell to the middle of her thighs with a pair of black ballet style flats.

"Mer don't be so rude. She could have amnesia." Orange hair girl responded.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" She asked, curious as to who the girls were that stood before her.

"Oops, our bad. My name is Serafina and these are my friends." Said the red head.

"Hi I'm Viola. It's nice to meet you." Said the green eyed one.

"My name's Meridia. Sorry for the rudeness a moment ago."

"I'm Bridgit." The orange hair girl introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you all. I wish I could tell you my name, but I'm afraid I can't." the girl said feeling bad that she was unable to introduce herself.

"That's quite alright my dear. Now when you first came in here you asked about your wings. May I ask why?" Faragonda questioned.

"When I woke up in the forest before, I had these wings on my back, but when I woke up here, they were gone. Do you know what happened to them?" The girl asked.

"I see. Let's try something. Stand up for me please." Faragonda spoke. The girl nodded her head and stood up and turned to face Faragonda.

"Alright, now I want you to close your eyes and picture you wings on your back. Picture what they looked like, how they felt." She closed her eyes and pictured herself back in the forest, to when she first saw her wings. They were beautiful and shimmery. They felt light as if there weren't there, even though she knew they were and looked more fragile than tissue paper. Just as she got the image in her head, she felt herself float into the air. When opened her eyes she realized that she was _actually _floating. She had her wings again!

"My wings! But how?" She asked as she landed on the floor.

"This my dear is your fairy form. Every girl here at Alfea has a form like this and can transform into this form at will and so can you. When the girls here found you outside the forest, you had transformed back into your human form because you no longer had the strength to keep your fairy form. You can transform from one form to the other if you concentrate on the form you want to take. Try it right now. Try transforming back to your human form." Faragonda said. Once again she closed her eyes and pictured herself before she had her wings and just as before her wings vanished.

"Wow. Thank you for helping me." She said.

"You are quite welcome. Now girls off to class with you and you and me dear,"Faragonda started nodding at her, "we can find your name." she smiled. She wanted to find out who she was. The other girls left the room, closing the door behind them as Faragonda took her seat behind her desk once again.

"So let's start with what you do remember."

**So below is the list of the Winx club kids to help clarify a few things. Please review.**

Winx Club Kids

Princess Serafina of Eraklyon and Domino (Daughter of King Sky and Queen Bloom) – 16 years old

Prince Michael of Solaria (Son of King Brandon and Queen Stella) – 16 years old

Princess Meridia and Prince Nathanial of Andros (Daughter and Son of King Nabu and Queen Aisha) – 16 and 17 years old

Twins Viola and Hayden of Lynphea (Daughter and Son of Helia and Flora) – 16 years old

Evander of Melody (Son of Riven and Musa) – 17 years old

Bridgit of Zenith (Daughter of Timmy and Tecna) – 16 years old


	3. A name given

"My memories start with the forest." She replied. She recounted her tale to Faragonda, who listened attentively to what she had to say.

"How strange. So you don't remember your parents or your home realm?" She asked making sure she fully understood everything that she had just heard.

"I don't." She responded.

"Hmm… If it is alright with you I would like to try a spell." Faragonda said to her.

"A spell?" She asked.

"This spell would allow me complete access to your mind and thoughts. It is quite possible that you do know the answer to the questions I had posed a moment ago but they have been buried so deeply within your mind that you can no longer access them. Would it be alright?" Faragonda asked her. She simply nodded her head and watched as Faragonda held out her arms and began to chant the spell. For several moments nothing happened and the room was completely silent. Then Miss Faragonda's hands dropped back down to her lap and her eyes opened.

"Your mind is unlike anything I have ever seen. It was full of locked doors and rooms. I couldn't even find your name. I'm sorry." Faragonda replied, disappointed she couldn't help the girl out more.

"It's alright. You did everything you could." She replied.

"For the time being, why do we give you a name, until you remember your real one?" Faragonda asked her.

"Okay. I think that would be a great idea." She responded.

"Alright so what do you want to be called?" Faragonda asked her. She thought for a moment and then it came to her.

"My name will be Celia." She said. She wasn't sure why she picked that name but she liked it.

"Alright then. Welcome to Alfea, Celia."

Faragonda helped her find her room, which happened to be a shared room in the same apartment as the other girls from earlier, and gave her a tour of the school. Afterwards the girls took her shopping in Magix, buying her several new outfits.

"So Celia are you going to the dance tonight?" Serafina asked her.

"What dance?" Celia responded.

"That's right, you don't know. Every year the fairies from Alfea and the Specialists from Red Fountain hold a dance as a little bit of a wind down after mid-terms." Meridia explained.

"Sounds like fun, but who are the specialists?" Was her next question.

"In Magix, the realm we are in right now, there are three magic school. Alfea School for Fairies, Red Fountain School for Heroes and Cloudtower School for witches. Red Fountain is an all-boys school and the specialists are the heroes who attend there. Meridia's older brother and Viola's twin goes there." Bridgit explained.

"I see. The dance sounds like fun, but I don't have anything for a dance, even with all these clothes you've gotten for me. There has to be something could do to pay you back for all of this." Celia said pointing to the bags that sat beside her.

"There is no need to pay us back and besides we like shopping. So I say we hit one last shop and get you a rocking dress for the party and then head back to school to get ready." Serafina suggested.

"Sounds like plan." Viola responded.

The girls got up from the table they were sitting at, each of them taking hold of a few bags and headed down to a dress shop a few blocks away. Celia was amazed at all the different dresses she saw.

"So how formal is this dance?" She asked. She wanted to make sure she wasn't too dressed up or underdressed for that matter. Viola told her that it wasn't extremely for but it was definitely an occasion worth dressing up for.

They all went looking at different racks at the dresses. Serafina held up a deep scarlet one but quickly put it back deciding that it wasn't her color. Meridia handed her three different dress, two of them were a burnt orange color while the other was a dark purple and told her to go and try them on.

The purple one was immediately dismissed, the girls all agreeing that the color was too dark for her. Both of the orange ones were also discarded after Viola commented on how it made her look something like a summer squash.

As Celia went back to looking at the racks she saw a dress that caught her eye. It was a short white dress that had a single sleeve of silver, the rest of the dress plain. She tried it on and when her friends saw it they knew that it was the one.

With the dress purchased they girls headed back to school and got ready.

**So here is another chapter. There will be one more posted tonight which will be longer than this one and then the chapter lengths should start to mellow out and become a bit more even. please review**


	4. At the dance

"Celia, let me finish your make up and then we can go down to the party." Serafina told her. Putting down the eyes shadow, Serafina picked up the lip gloss, applying it to Celia's lips.

"Now rub your lips together and you are done." She said. Celia did as she was told and rubbed her lips together, evening out the gloss.

"Thank you for this Sera." Celia said. She walked voer to the full length mirror to get a better look at herself. Her mousy brown hair had been curled into a side pony that hung over her bare shoulder. She had on the dress and a pair of silver heels that she borrowed from Meridia. She wore a pair of diamond drop earrings that belonged to Serafina with a matching bracelet. She gold-flecked blue eyes shimmered with the white eye shadow that brushed the lids and her lips had a shimmery pinkish red lip gloss on them. The rest of her fiends looked just as amazing.

Bridgit wore a lavender sleeveless dress that had a shimmering pale green ribbon around the waist. On her feet were lavender pumps. Her make-up was done in nudes, peach lip gloss, and sparkling beige eye shadow. Around her neck was a simple silver change with a peridot pendent along with matching earrings.

Viola wore an emerald green halter dress. Her hair was curled and styles so that it was half up and half down. She wore several silver bracelets on her left wrist and a pair of silver hoops. Her eyes were done with smoky eyes shadow and clear gloss was brushed across her lips. On her feet were a pair of black heels.

Merida wore a pale pink spaghetti strap dress with a white boa wrapped around her arms. Her hair was tied up in a high pony tail. Just like Viola she had clear gloss brushed on her lips, with pale pink eye shadow. She wore a diamond pendent and studs with white pumps on her feet.

Serafina wore a pale blue dress whose sleeves hung off her shoulders. Her red hair was left down and curled. She had pale blue eye shadow with mute red lips. She kept on the silver heart locket and wore silver chandelier earrings. On her feet were pale blue heels.

"Girls let's get going. The dance has already started." Meridia said.

Out in the main courtyard of Alfea people were dancing and having fun. Lights floated in the air with magic and a long table was set up and full of food.

"Wow look at this place." Celia commented.

"It looks great doesn't it? Now does anyone see the guys?" Serafina asked. Celia didn't know what the boys looked like so she couldn't really help, but almost immediately Serafia grabbed her wrist dragging her along.

"Celia. Meet the guys. Guys meet Celia." Meridia quickly introduced.

"Meridia, you have to tell her their names you know." Viola said.

"It's okay." Celia responded.

"Celia. Meet Nate, Meridia's brother, Evander, Michael, and Viola's twin Hayden." Bridgit said pointing to each one as she said their name.

Nate had the same dark skin and hair that Meridia had, but it was tied in the back in a short pony tail. His eyes were a dark brown color unlike his sisters.

Evander had magenta hair that had dark blue tips and spiked up a bit in the front. It was sorter on the sides than it was on the top or front. He had deep violet eyes and quite a bit of muscle. Celia could tell that he would rather be anywhere else but the dance.

Hayden looked very much like Viola. She had the same tan skin, midnight blue hair and emerald greens eyes she did. There was no mistaking that they were twins.

Michael had golden blond hair and light brown eyes. He had a slight tan to his skin and just like Evander, he had quite a bit of muscle on him as well.

"It's nice to me all of you." Celia said with a smile. After introductions Serafina grabbed Michael's wrist dragging him off to dance, viola following suit with Evander.

"So are they dating?" She asked as the couples went off.

"Sera and Michael have been together for the last three years and as for Vi and Evander it's been just over a year." Hayden explained.

"Oh, I see. So was it just me or did Evander look like he didn't want to be here." She asked next.

"Evander doesn't like dances. Mainly because he can't dance." Hayden responded.

"He can't be that bad." Celia remarked.

"He's gotten better. Say how about we go somewhere a little bit quieter and talk?" He asked. Celia took his hand and let him lead the way.

**Here is the last chapter for tonight. I should hopefully have another chapter up this weekend. Soory if it is a bit dull right now, but its about to get a whole lot more interesting soon. please Review.**


	5. The start of something

**Chapter 5 is coming at you now! **

At the side of the school, there was a small, secluded garden with a walkway and a small, stone bench big enough for two to sit on comfortably. That is where Hayden and Celia went. They were far enough from the dance that they could talk without being rudely interrupted at the most inopportune times, which Hayden was sure would have happened.

Hayden led her to the bench and gestured for her to sit. Celia wasn't sure how to break it to Hayden that it was much too dark away from the dance, where they were. As she was about to finally say something several lanterns were magically produced and sent floating into the air.

"You can do magic?" She asked, amazed.

"My father, my grandfather and my great-grandfather are wizards and my mother is a fairy so magic is a part of me." Hayden explained to her.

"What about the other specialists? Can they do magic too?" She asked now curious.

"Nate can do magic too. He's actually better at it than I am. None of the others can though." He told her. For a few minutes they sat in awkward silence, neither one sure what to say to the other. Hayden looked down at her arm, viewing the bandage that she wore. He had noticed it earlier, but had decided against bringing it up. This time however, his curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Celia, if you don't mind my asking, what happed to your arm?" He said gesturing at the bandage.

"Oh, I was attacked by a wolf in the forest yesterday. Really it was all my fault, I should have been more careful." She said. She felt sort of embarrassed by the whole thing.

"What were you doing in the forest? Did you get lost?" He then asked her.

"You can say that. I just woke up there with no memory of who I am or how I had arrived there." She began to explain. She wasn't sure how much to tell him.

"No clue at all? What about your parents, do they know?"

"Actually I don't know who my parents are. I still don't remember anything. All the memories I have start with waking up in the forest. There isn't anything before that." She told him.

"Oh. I'm sorry if I'm being nosy. I guess my curiosity is getting the better of me." He spoke. Hayden was feeling bad now. He wasn't trying to pry into her life and he felt as if he was picking at old wounds that she would rather leave covered. He looked down to her Celia hold her arm as if it was in pain.

"It's alright. I feel like all I've done is ask questions since I came here to Alfea." She admitted. She gave a small wince from the wound on her arm.

"Mind, if I take a look at it? My parents both taught me a few healing spells. I might be able to help." He responded. Celia nodded her head and held out her arm to him. Hayden unwrapped the bandage to reveal the three shallow scratches. While they still stung a little bit, it was as bad as it was yesterday.

"Now this won't hurt a bit. I promise." He gave a gentle smile before closing his eyes. A warm sort of glow emanated from his had and wrapped around her arm. He was barely beginning when her eyes grew wide and she let out a silent gasp. Something happened.

_There was a dark fog and no one in sight but there were voices. Whatever they were saying was too garbled up to make sense but there a few words that could be made out. _

_"Can't…Remember…Time….Lost." _

Suddenly, almost as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared. Was that a memory or a warning? She took a deep breath and decided she would deal with later, after the dance was over.

"Celia." Hayden's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"What?" She asked turning her focus back onto the boy.

"Celia, is something wrong?" he asked her.

"It's nothing. Just lost in thought." She responded. She didn't want Hayden to know what had happened. Not yet.

"Alright then. Well, Thanks one of my mom's Healing spells, your arm is good as new, like it never even happened." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Thank you for that. I appreciate it." She responded giving a small smile.

"Any time. Hey Celia, I know we just sort of met and all but I was wondering if maybe you would like to go get Ice cream with me this weekend?" He asked shyly.

"Will the others being joining us?" She question, puzzled by the question he had asked.

"Actually I was thinking just the two of us, like as in a date." He clarified, taking her hand in his. Celia couldn't help but look down at their hands. She thought his would feel rougher and calloused since he was a fighter and all, but she felt warmth and gentleness.

"Oh, um… alright. A date." She said, intertwining their fingers. Celia could feel the rosy blush appearing on her cheeks and hoped that the light was just dim enough that Hayden couldn't see.

"Great. So I'll come pick you up on Saturday at 2." He smiled.

"We should probably get back to the dance before the others start to wonder where we are." Celia suggested. Hayden nodded in agreement. With a wave of his hand the lanterns vanished and the courtyard became dark once again. He and Celia then went back to the dance, unaware that their hands were still intertwined.

**Who would have thought that I would get another chapter up so quickly? So one thing I just want to clarify is that Hayden and Celia are not a couple... yet. Anyway please review. **


	6. A book of pure poetry

**So here is the next chapter and it is by far my longest one yet. Sorry its more of a filler chapter than anything, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway. **

Later that night, long after the dance had ended, and the boys had departed back to Red Fountain, the girls had all gone to sleep. Well everyone except for Celia. Celia couldn't sleep, the small flash of memory, or whatever it was, was still buzzing around in her head. She hadn't told any of the girls about it, or Miss Faragonda. There wasn't much to go one and she didn't want to bother them until she had something more to go one. Right now all she had were a few words and a voice or two. She wrote them down in a journal that Viola had given her and that's where they stayed.

Celia looked around the room, but all she saw was dank, darkness, the color washed away by the night. She looked to the other two beds that occupied the room to see their owners both fast asleep. This didn't surprise Celia since it was late. Giving a sigh, Celia went back to thinking about memory flash.

It all still seemed so weird. Why was it that she started to remember then, during the dance, when she was with Hayden? It seemed like such an odd time. Aren't memories usually triggered by something? A color or a scent or something? So what was it that triggered that memory, if it even was a memory at all? It felt so ominous to her. Maybe if she went to Miss Faragonda she could do that mind spell on her again and find more. But if she only found the same thing she already knew? It would just be a waste of time.

Too tired to think about it anymore Celia closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep.

The sun poured through the glass balcony door, bathing the room in a bright golden glow. Celia was the first to awaken, everyone else in the apartment still asleep. She had managed to get some sleep during the night but several times she found herself awake yet again thinking about the same thing that had plagued her thoughts since the beginning of the night.

Celia got up, made up her bed and got dressed in one of the new outfits that the girls had purchased for her on their shopping trip the previous day. She wore a lavender purple tube top along with a white mini skirt and a pair of lavender sandals. Her left her brown hair down, most of the curls that had been done the night before were gone leaving behind her normal waves. Once she was dressed she left the apartment to go and explore the school.

Because classes didn't start up once again until Monday and it was still early, there halls were empty. She managed to find the main entry of the school and looked around for a moment, deciding on which way to go. She went left down another series or corridors and hallways and found herself at the library. She door was open ajar which surprised her but she thought that the library was a better place to be than wandering aimlessly up and down the hallways.

Pushing the door open, she went inside and was amazed by all the books she saw. What amazed her even more was the small creature she saw flying around from one book shelf to another.

"Oh, hello dear. Welcome to the Alfea library. I don't think I've seen you around the School before. My name is Concorda." The creature introduced herself.

"Hello. My name's Celia. Aare you the Librarian?" She asked.

"I'm not the librarian, I'm the pixie of knowledge. I help out the librarian, Miss Barbatea, usually." She explained.

"So you're a pixie. I've never seen a pixie before. Are there more of you?" Celia questioned. She wondered if there were more of them, hidden around the school.

"Indeed there are many pixies and not just at the school. Pixies can before found all around the magical dimension. But you didn't come here to learn about Pixies did you?" Concorda responded.

"I was just looking around the school. I'm new here and I thought I would just explore around here. That's when I came upon the library here." She told the pixie.

"I see. Well if there is anything you need, don't be afraid to ask." Concorda told her, returning to her work.

Celia explored the library and couldn't believe what she was seeing. They had books on everything. She saw books on mermaids, and plants and even angels and insects. Anything you could think of. She went from on shelf of books to another when she saw something. She pulled the book off the shelf to get a better look. The book had a plain red cover that was vacant of any words. When she opened it, she saw that the pages were filled with poetry. Some of the poems were very short, taking up only half of the page or less while others took multiple pages to tell their stories.

"You find something?" Concorda asked her when she spotted the fairy b the shelf.

"Actually, yes. Could I check it out?" Celia asked.

"Of course dear. Follow me." Celia did as she was told and follow Concorda to a pedestal with aa book sitting open on it.

"Just place the book on the left page and your hand on the right one." Concorda told her. Celia did just that and watched as her name appeared at the bottom of a list.

"There, now the book has been checked out. To return a book, you do the same thing. All books that are checked out are due three weeks from the checkout date. Now enjoy." Celia thanked her and left the library with her book in hand.

When Celia made it back to the main entry once more, she could tell that the school had awoken. Students were now appearing and walking down the stairs behind her were her friends.

"Celia, there you are! How long have you been awake?" Serafina asked as the girls met up.

"Not too long." She responded.

"I see you found the library." Bridgit pointed at the book she was holding.

"Yeah I did. It was amazing. There was a pixie there and she was really nice and helped me with checking this out." Celia told them.

"You'll find that a lot of the faculty around here is like that. So my brother tells me you two have a date tomorrow?" Viola asked her.

"Um, yeah, that's what he called it. We are going to get ice cream." She told them.

"You've been here a day and you already have a boyfriend? Someone's going to be really popular around here." Meridia said.

"Hayden's not boyfriend. He's just a friend who wants to get ice cream with me tomorrow." Celia said, a blush appearing on her face.

"Alright then, whatever you say. Girls why don't we go downtown. We could do some shopping and maybe hit a movie or something." Meridia suggested. She snapped her fingers and a handbag appeared on her wrist as well as the other girls purses. Viola handed Celia a beige handbag, which she took.

"It was my old one, but it's still like new. So I want you to have it." She told her. Celia thanked her for the gift and slid her book into the once empty bag. Turning to her friends she gave a smile and a slight nod, letting them know she was ready and they were off.

**I'll try to get the next chapter up by this weekend, but there are no guarentees. I hope you enjoyed and please review. **


	7. It's a date

**OMG, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I just finished with mid-terms and now I have two huge papers due. To make up for the lack of not updating, i have written a monster sized chapter. It's time for Celia's date. This is going to be a two parter only because the chapter would be way to big other wise. Please read and enjoy and once again I am sorry. I don't know when i will have the next chapter up because i will be really busy, but i will try my best. I promise that after this month, i will be a little most consistent with my postings. **

Celia felt nervous. She wasn't sure why, after all it was just ice cream with Hayden. The ways the girls were going on about it though made Celia begin to think that maybe it was something more. She remembered Hayden calling it a date, but was a date really that big of a deal? To the girls it seemed to be.

They bought her a new outfit for the occasion, even though she told them that really didn't have to, then spent that last two hours getting her ready. Meridia gave her a facial then passed her along like a baton in a race to Viola who then proceeded to do her makeup while Serafina styled her hair.

Now she was standing I front of the full length mirror staring at her reflection while she waited for Hayden to come and pick her up. She wore a white tube top with purple embroidery on the bottom with a khaki colored crop jacket that had three-quarter sleeves. The shirt was nearly long enough to be a dress so she had on black footless tights and a pair of matching black sling backs. Her hair was tied back in a high ponytail and slightly curled at the ends and her make up was a much subtler version of what she had for the dance.

She heard the sound of an engine and looked out the window to see Hayden outside of the main gates to the school. Celia shrugged off the jacket, feeling the weather too warm for it, and made her way down to the specialist that was waiting for her.

Once she was standing in front of him, her pervious notions of nervousness washed away leaving her with excitement.

"Well you look great. Ready to go?" He asked as he handed her the spare helmet.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She responded. She took the helmet from him and slipped it on before mounting the back of the back.

"Just hold on to my waist and don't let go. I'll try not to go to fast." Celia nodded her head and did as she was told. The bike took off with a start and immediately she held on tighter to him, afraid that she would fall off if she didn't.

She wasn't sure when she had closed her eyes, but they stayed that way for the remainder of the ride. It wasn't long before the bike came to a complete stop and the engine shut off. She let go of Hayden's waist and took off the helmet, handing it to him, as she got off the bike.

"So how was your first ride?" He asked as he locked up his bike.

"It was fine. I was just afraid I was going to fall off." Celia admitted. She stood there awkwardly, unsure of what was going to happen next and kept her eye on Hayden. He wore a plain white t-shirt that hugged his arms and body, making it easy to see the definition of his well sculpted muscles, and a pair of khaki pants and blue sneakers. His hair was combed back messily.

"So, you ready for some ice cream?" he asked, a smile on his face. I nodded my head and began walking with him.

The ice cream parlor was a few buildings down from where we had started out. Hayden held the door open for an elderly couple who was leaving before gesturing for me to go ahead and enter. Needless to say, I wished I had kept the jacket on, because it was much colder in there than I had expected it to be.

"Chilly?" He asked as he came up behind her.

"Yeah. I didn't think it would this cold in here." Celia replied.

"So what flavor do you want?" Hayden asked as the tow of them made their way to the front of the store. Celia didn't say anything. She looked through the glass cases at the different flavors and felt very overwhelmed. She had never had ice cream before and wasn't sure what flavor she wanted to try.

"I don't know what flavor I want. To be honest, I've never had ice cream before." Celia told him. He gave a smile and a place a hand on her shoulder.

"No worries. I'll order for you and if you don't like it then, you can… you can dump the whole thing on my head." He told her with a chuckle. Celia could help but laugh at this. She noticed that Hayden seemed different than when they were at the dance. But it was a good difference.

"Alright then." Celia responded.

"Well to Magix Ice creamery. Are we all set to order?" The woman behind the desk asked. She couldn't have been much older than the two of them and it wasn't hard to tell that the she was definitely tired.

"I think we are. I'll get a scoop of raspberry with chocolate sauce, actually make that two." He order. The girl moved over to the case and scooped the ice cream for them before topping them off with a generous amount of chocolate sauce.

"Alright, that's going to 5 even." She told them. She placed the two cups in front of them and grabbed a couple of spoons sticking them into the ice cream. Hayden handed the girl a bill from his wallet as Celia picked up the treats. She handed one of them to Hayden and the two of them made their way outside.

"Well, take a bite. I'm dying to know what you think." He said as he took a bite of his own. She dug the spoon out of the ice cream and put it into her mouth. Immediately her eyes went wide. It was so cold and so sweet, and yet she couldn't get enough. She pulled the spoon out of her mouth and quickly scooped up another bite.

"It's amazing." She told him. The two of them walked down the street, eating their treat. Celia had finished hers in record speed, but as she took her last bite, a sudden headache hit her.

"Looks like someone got a bit of a brain freeze." Hayden told her as she threw her cup into the nearby trashcan, keeping the spoon in hand.

"How did that happen?" She asked as she dug her spoon into Hayden's ice cream.

"First of all, this is my ice cream and second, you got a brain freeze because you ate your ice cream so fast." He told her.

"Just one more bite please. I ate mine so quickly because it was so good." She said giving a smile. Hayden caved and held out his cup so she could take one more bite.

"Thank you." She said eating her last bite. Hayden scooped the last of the ice cream he had and ate it before tossing his cup and both of their spoons in another trashcan. The two of them continued to walk, going nowhere in particular. It just felt nice to be in one another's company.

"So Hayden, where are we going?" Celia asked after a few minutes of silence. While it felt like they were just wandering around, to Celia, it felt like Hayden was leading them somewhere.

"I just thought we could take a walk around the park. It's right up a head. Is that okay or do you have somewhere you need to be?" He asked her. The two came to an abrupt stop and Celia turned to the face the teen boy.

"A walk in the park sounds perfect." She told him. They started walking once again and reached the park only a few minutes later. There were people located sporadically throughout. Celia saw a young man walking his dog. A couple of young children were playing with a ball and there was an older gentlemen sitting on a bench reading a newspaper, making quite a bit of noise as he turned the pages.

"It's so pretty here." Celia commented. She remember walking past this place during her most recent shopping endeavor with the girls.

"Yeah it is. My mom is a nature fairy so I grew up surrounded by plants. If you like this place, you should see Lynphea. It is probably the most beautiful place in the entire magical dimension." He told her.

"Lynphea?" She questioned. She had never heard a place called Lynphea.

"Yeah, it's my home realm. You mean to tell me you've never even heard of Lynphea?" he asked with a bit of a puzzled look.

"Sorry." She responded. Now Celia was feeling sort of bad. She felt like she had hurt his feelings.

"It's alright. Don't worry about it. Come on, I want to show you."

**Please Review and I hope you enjoyed.**


	8. It's a date Part 2

**So here is chapter 8 and the second pat of Celia's Date. I won't be able to update this tory for a couple weeks since i have two really big papers due soon but as soon as i can, i will have 2 more chapters posted up for you since I will already have them in the works. please read and enjoy this chapter and I hope I can update soon. **Celia nodded. Hayden took hold of her hand and led the way. They walked along a woodsy path that was lined with gravel. The only she could hear was the sound of the gravel crunching underfoot as they walked. There was no one around, and seemed easy for someone to get lost if they ever wandered off the path. She tightened her grip on Hayden's hand slightly, afraid that one of them might let go and she herself would become lost.

It wasn't long before they came to a clearing. There was a small pond that took up part of the area and the way the sun reflected off of the surface made the water shine like jewels. There were a few small lily pads that floated along the surface and sitting on top of the one closest to the edge of the pond, Celia could see a frog. It didn't move or make a sound, almost as if it was a statue. Celia let go of Hayden's hand and walked closer to the pond. The water was so clear she could see right to the bottom. She could tell it was very deep at all. A few fish swan along the bottom of the river, their scales gleaming in the sunlight.

"This place is amazing." Celia commented. She was so captivated by the pond that she hadn't realized that Hayden had come up and was standing right behind her.

"I thought so too, when first found it." He commented, making Celia aware once more of his presence.

"How did you find this?" Celia asked, turning to face him.

"I sort of stumbled on it, last year. I was frustrated with Evander and I needed to blow off some steam. So I came here to the park and decided to take a walk and cool my head and clear my thoughts. I heard a frog in the distanced and what sounded like splashing water. So I followed what I heard and discovered this. No one even knows that it exists. Not even Viola. I decided that this would be my special placed. Somewhere I could go when I need to just be alone for a while." He explained.

"So why did you show this to me them?" Celia asked. If he didn't even tell his own twin sister then how come he decided to share this place with her? Why was she so special?

"My dad always told me that when you find a place that is special to you, if you share it with the person you care about most, and they feel the same way about it as you did when you first found it, then you know that the two of you were meant to be." Hayden told her. He took a hold of Celia's hands and spoke once again.

"The person I care about the most, is you Celia. I know we've only known each other a few days, but when I first met you at the dance, I felt this instant connection and ever since then, you are all that I can think about. I don't want to scare you but I didn't think I could go another day without telling you." He said. At first Celia was speechless. She didn't know what to say, but when she looked into his eyes, those emerald irises made her feel nervous inside, but it was a good nervous, if there was such a thing. Finally, after a moment of silence, Celia spoke up.

"Hayden, you're sweet, and charming. It's like you said, we don't know that much about each other. Heck, I don't really know anything about myself, but I do know this. All day today, earlier this afternoon before you picked me up and now. My heart starts pounding a million beats per minute, and I get this nervous feeling inside my stomach, but it's a good sort of nervous. I don't know what it means, but it's a feeling that I don't want to go away. Maybe you can tell me what it means." She told him, her eyes staying locker on his.

"I know exactly what it mean, because I feel the same way. That heart-racing, good-sort-of-nervousness that we both feel, it's called-" Before he could finish something happened. It was just like the dance. Everything became dark and hazy for a moment before clearing up. Celia could hear nothing, but silence but she did seen something for a brief moment before it vanished and she was left in the hazy dark. There was a bright light and a picture of what looked like a man. He wore a hood that covered much of his face in a shadow. Even though Celia didn't know who it was, she could sense an evil presence surrounding him. It was haunting and chilled her to the bone. Who was he? Did that man have something to do with her forgotten past?

More questions arose, none of which she had any answers to.

When Celia finally came to afterward, she found herself in Hayden's arms. They two of them were on the ground, Hayden on his knees, one arm cradling her, his free hand brushing against her cheek. Slowly as she opened her eyes, she could see an expression of worry painted on his face. Her head hurt a little bit, but otherwise she felt fine.

"Hayden, what happened?" She asked as she began to sit up, Hayden still holding on to her, supporting her in case she fell over again.

"One minute we were talking, well I was talking. Explain to you that feeling you told me about and just when I was about to tell you, you just collapsed, fainted. You were unconscious for a few minutes. I didn't know why it happened and I couldn't seem to wake you up. I got really worried and was just about to call the others for help, when you finally came to. Are you alright?" He asked her, placing a hand on her cheek once again.

"I'm fine. I remember you talking, but then I just sort of blacked out. I'm alright now though, I just have a slight headache that's all." Celia told him. Slowly she stood up, a little wobbly at first but she managed to steady herself quickly enough.

"I should probably get you back to Alfea, so you can get some rest." Hayden spoke. Celia agreed, even though she didn't want to go back, but some sleep would be good and now she had another clue to her past to puzzle over. They walked back to Hayden's bike and the two of them rode off. They reached Alfea's gate ten minutes later and Hayden helped Celia off the bike, taking the helmet from her.

"Thank you for today, Hayden. I had a lot of fun." Celia told him.

"You're welcome. I did too. Are you sure you are alright?" he asked her. Celia could tell that he was still worried and she didn't like seeing him like that. Leaning in closer, she lips brushed against his cheek. His eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm fine. Please don't worry about me, okay? I'll call you tomorrow if you want so you know that I am okay, if it will help you sleep better tonight." She told him. He pulled her into his embrace and held her like that for a minute.

"I'll try not to worry, and please do call me. I will definitely feel better knowing that you are okay." He said with a chuckle. She felt him kiss the top of her head, which made her smile. The two of them parted ways and said good bye once more before he drove off to Red Fountain and she went inside, knowing fully well that the girls were going to want to hear every detail, especially since at this very they were all hiding on the balcony spying on her.

**Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	9. The nightmare

**Here is chapter 9. Things are going to get very interesting from here on out. please enjoy**

The morning light poured into the room through the open curtains, immediately waking Celia from her slumber. She could barely open her eyes for a minute before quickly closing them, having to squint because her eyes had yet to adjust to the bright light of day. She didn't recall falling asleep last night, but she did remember that horrific dream. She wiped it from her mind, not wanting to think about it anymore and with her eyes now fully adjusted, got out of bed and changed into her usual clothes.

The two other beds that occupied the room were vacant and with good reason. Today was the first day of the new semester at Alfea. The girls had woken prior to her to get ready for class. Celia, however, as not going to be attending classes with the other girls. Miss Faragonda, wanted Celia to do some one-on-one work with Assistant Headmistress Griselda, so that she could learn more about her powers and abilities. It was all perfectly fine with Celia. She hadn't been in her fairy form since she first arrived at Alfea several days ago.

Once she finished running her brush through her fair, leaving it flowing down her back, she left the room and proceeded outside where her instructor was waiting for her.

"Miss Celia, I am Ms. Griselda. What a pleasure to finally meet you. Now then if you could transform we can get started." The short haired brunette said with a smug look on her face. Celia didn't say a word but merely nodded her head in response and did what Faragonda taught her to do and transformed. Her whole body shimmered as her lavender top and khaki shirt changed into a gold sleeveless dress that reached the middle of her thigh. Her black sling backs turned into a pair of matching gold heels and her hair was tied into a half up, half down hair do that was weaved in an intricate fashion. Celia could help but feel at home in her fairy form, with her silver white wings fluttering on her back.

"Alright now, let's get you flying around. Just think of your wings as another appendage of your body and let them flutter faster and faster." Ms. Griselda instructed her. Celia did just this, thinking of her wings like she would if they were her feet. She felt think fluttering faster and faster and the faster they went, the lighter she felt until her feet were no longer touching the ground. Griselda told he to lean in the direction she wanted to go and she would move and that all she had to do was straighten up to stop. Celia practiced this for a little while until got the hang of it and in less than an hour she was flying with precision as if she had been doing it all her life and not just a few minutes.

"Very good Celia. Your powers will be a little more difficult to learn, especially since we do not know what type of fairy you are." Griselda told her, when Celia finally came down from the sky.

"Type of fairy. You means there more than one?" Celia asked, a bit confused by this.

"There are all sorts of fairies. Fairies of fire, nature, ice, sound, wind, etc. and depending on the type of fairy you all, determines what powers you would have. Since we do not know this information about, you and you do not seem to quite remember, we will work with basic powers that any fairy, regardless of type, can do." Griselda explained to her. Celia nodded her head and the two of them began.

After three hours of learning a basic attack and basic defense spell, Griselda called it a day with their training, tell Celia, that they would pick it up again tomorrow. Celia transformed back into her human form and when she did, she felt extremely tired, more so than she was in fairy form just moments ago. She remember Miss Faragonda telling her how one's fairy form can take a lot of energy from a person.

Celia, feeling quite tired, went back to her room to take a small nap. When she got to herbed, she fell right on top of it, falling asleep instantly.

A few days went by, and it was the same routine. She met with Ms. Griselda and they worked more on learning about her powers. She became quite proficient with the attack and defense spells that she was taught and was beginning to learn helping spells that could aid herself or another fairy in battle. Celia was tired though. She hadn't been sleeping well, that nightmare was plaguing her mind and it made it hard for her to sleep. Most of the time, he stayed up the rest of the night, reading from the book she had check out of the library a little while back.

"Whenever you're ready Miss Celia we can begin." Ms. Griselda told her. Celia transformed and took off into the air. Griselda sent a spell at her, expecting her to defend against it, but Celia could bring up her shield. She managed to fly out of the way, the spell barely missing her, her vision feeling fuzzy. When she tried to throw a spell at Griselda, she could feel her wings vanished and everything go black.

_Celia was in her fairy form, surrounded by pure darkness. She couldn't see anyone or anything, but she could hear their bloodcurdling screams, screams of terror, and screams for help. She looked around trying to find some and did this for several minutes. She stopped when she heard the screams fade away until there was nothing but silence. Something terrible was going to happen, Celia could feel it. Suddenly a shrill, menacing laugh pierced through the silence and send a chill down her spine. The laugh faded away, just like the screams and the darkness slowly began to vanish revealing people all around her, dead on the ground. Men, women and even children, dead. Everything was still, quiet. Celia couldn't move, but she could feel the tears falling down her face. In her heart she could feel that this was all her fault, but she didn't know how. _

_Celia could feel a presence behind her, one that was still alive. Slowly she turned so she could see if what she felt was true and there she saw. Him the man in the hood. He stood high atop a building, and even though there was some distance between them, she could see the menacing grim that he stretch across his face. She became paralyzed with fear. Her entire body was going numb and her vision was becoming hazy, but the only thing that was on her mind when everything went black was that it was all her fault._

**Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	10. It's okay to cry

**Here is Chapter 10 and I should have at least one more chapter up for you guys tomorrow. for now though, please enjoy**

Celia woke with a start. Her heart was racing and her breathing was heavy as she gulped at the air. She looked around and found herself in the infirmary, but was unsure of how she got there. She remembered the last time she was there was the first time she had seen Alfea. It still smell of antiseptic and bleach like the last time, but unlike last time, she was alone. Standing by the desk at the other end of the room with a look of relief on her face was Miss Faragonda. When she saw that Celia was fully awake and aware of what was happening, she walked over to her.

"Celia, dear are you all right? The headmistress asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine. How did I get here?" Celia question.

"Ms. Griselda brought you in. You fainted during your training, clearly exhausted. Have you been sleeping alright dear?" Faragonda looked worried about her but Celia assured her that she was okay, that she just had a bad dream the night before and had a hard time falling back to sleep. She didn't tell Faragonda about the dream, keeping it to herself just like everything else. She knew that it would be better if she did, but things still weren't making much sense and she didn't want to bother Miss Faragonda if it was only going to turn out to be irrelevant.

"Well, if you're sure you're all right, then I'll take you back to your room so that you can rest." Faragonda offered. Celia nodded her head and pulled the blankets off of herself, standing from the bed. She and Miss Faragonda left the infirmary and went upstairs to her room and as soon as she opened her apartment doors, the girls can bolting at her all at once all speaking over one another, asking her how she was doing.

"Celia, you okay?"

"What happened to you?"

"Did you get a concussion?" These were only some of the questions that were thrown at her. Already she was feeling overwhelmed and a little claustrophobic too.

"Girls, settle down. Let's give Celia some space. Now Celia, you go and get some rest and as for the rest of you girls, you may have gotten a pass for the rest of your classes for today, but that doesn't mean you don't have to do the work, so I suggest that you get to studying." Miss Faragonda told them. Celia went off to her room and over to her bed. She didn't feel tired anymore. If anything she felt scared. She wanted to talk to someone, but she knew the girls would only bombard her with a ton of questions, but she did know someone who she could talk to her. She took her from off her nightstand where it was charging and went straight to Hayden's number that had been programed in for her when she got it.

**From: Celia**

**To: Hayden**

**Hey, you think you could meet me at our place? Right now?**

**From: Hayden**

**To: Celia**

**We have a place? ;)**

**From: Celia**

**To: Hayden**

**Yeah, the pond. Isn't that our place?**

**From: Hayden**

**To: Celia**

**It sure is. I'll be there. **

Celia slipped her phone into her purse and popped her head out the door to find the common area completely vacant. She snuck out and made her way to the park to meet up with Hayden. She knew she wasn't allowed off grounds without permission on school days, but right now she didn't care.

When she reached the park, she made her way to the pond. The surroundings already made her feel better. The familiarity of the gravel crunching beneath her feet brought back the sensation she felt when she came there with Hayden. It was definitely a comfort that she didn't realize she had missed until now. She could a frog croak and that meant she was close. Very soon the she was at the pond and Hayden was already there, waiting for her.

"Hey." Celia greeted, coming up behind him and placing a hand on his broad shoulder.

"Hey Celia. It's been a while." He said with a smile, pulling her into a quick hug as he turned around to face her.

"Yeah, five whole days." She said. She kept her smile on her face, even though she could feel it slipping away, wanting to be replaced with a frown. Hayden could tell she was forcing the smile, especially since she wasn't really good at hiding it.

"Celia, what's wrong?" He asked her. She opened her mouth, trying to speak the words that were in her head, but they didn't seem to come out.

"Cel, you know you can tell me anything. You can trust me. Whatever you say, will stay between the two of us. I promise." He told her. Celia nodded her head, slowly and took a deep breath.

"I know I can trust you, Hayden. What I have to say, it's a long story and probably a confusing one and I can't tell Miss Faragonda about it, at least not yet and there's no way I could tell the girls, not without them asking me a million questions that I probably wouldn't even be able to answer. But I need to tell someone Hayden, because I can't keep it to myself anymore." Celia said, trying hard to hold the tears that threatened to escape, back.

Hayden could tell that she wasn't just scared, but terrified and seeing her life this ate him up inside.

"Celia, what's wrong?" Hayden asked. Celia recalled the entire story to him, waking up in the forest, the flashes of memory and even the nightmare and how it made it hard for her to sleep. Celia didn't realize that while she telling all of this to Hayden, she had started to cry. When she finished, Hayden held her in his arms.

"I'm scared Hayden. I'm so scared. I thought that the more I remembered the better I would be, but it's the complete opposite. I don't want to remember anymore." She cried. She buried her head into Hayden's uniform clad chest and cried.

"It's alright Celia. Everything is going to be alright. I won't tell anyone. I promise. It's going to be alright." He repeated those words in her ear as he held her, but all Celia could do was continue to cry.

**Please Review and let me know what you think :)**


End file.
